Zombies? Aura? Love? Oh, my!
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: When legendary Pokémon send Ash and Team Rocket to a desolate city being overrun by Majini, Wesker learns of an inner power within the trainer that he wants to add to a weapon of mass destruction. SaviorShipping.
1. Welcome to Hell!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ash Ketchum, Pikachu or Team Rocket from Pokemon nor do I own characters from Resident Evil 5, or any other company._

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon/Resident Evil 5_

_**Title**__: Zombies? Aura? Love? Oh, my! Welcome to Hell!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Jessie (mid-twenties), James (mid-twenties)_

_**Genre (s): **__Adventure/Horror/Drama/Friendship/Romance_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/Jill_

_**Summary: **__When legendary Pokemon send Ash and Team Rocket to a desolate city being overrun by Majini, Wesker learns of an inner power within the trainer that he wants to add to a weapon of mass destruction._

**Zombies? Aura? Love? Oh, my! Welcome to Hell!**

A return trip to Pallet Town from the Sinnoh Region was the norm after his campaign in their League. Ash Ketchum was coming off a Top Four finish in the Lilly of the Valley Conference which included a dramatic victory against his rival, Paul, but with a devastating loss to the power of Tobias. With Pikachu on board, Ash looked at his home town from the adjacent hillside. "Well, Pikachu," he huffed a sigh of relief at reaching Pallet. "We are just about home!"

("You said it!") Pikachu squeaked in agreement. ("Can't wait to see Mom!") Eager to see their mother, Ash started on running to get home. But then a mist of black smoke started covering both Ash and Pikachu. Forced to breathe the toxic cloud, they started coughing in a fight for fresh air.

"Hey!" Ash coughed as the smog stung his lungs. "What's going on here?" That's when they heard a pair of evil cackles that he and Pikachu were very familiar with.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" a woman's voice called out.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear" a man's voice called out.

"On the winds!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears," a cat like voice loudly meowed.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace," The woman resumed.

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place," The man rhymed.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, dat's the name!" the cat sounded off.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." Jessie said.

"...we're Team Rocket..." James added.

"...In your face." Meowth finished.

"Wooobbuffet!" A Wobbuffet roared as it appeared.

"Mime Mime!" A Mime Jr. chirped as that showed up. It just had to be the redundant motto of...

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed of recognizing the trouble makers who have been following him and Pikachu through every region that they have gone to just as the haze cleared.

("Don't you guys ever quit?") Pikachu growled.

"I'd say...NEVER!" Meowth snickered.

"So why don't you just give Pikachu up? Hmm?" Jessie asked in a sly tone.

"That way we can avoid this whole pro-" James sighed but...

"Nobody asked you!" Everyone yelled out, interrupting James. James jumped in sudden fear from that snap. Anyway, back to Ash and the prize: Pikachu.

"So now what, twerp?" Meowth snickered. "Are you gonna give Pikachu peacefully or we hav' to force you?" Ash and Pikachu grinned, a trick up their small sleeves.

("We already know the drill,") Pikachu sighed. ("You'll lose at the end.") This was expected but with so many failures during the years, Meowth got snarly and bore his claws for battle.

"We'll see 'bout that." Meowth growled.

"Bring it on!" Ash called out. Jessie was the first to make the move.

"Go Seviper, Yanmega and Wobbuffet!" she summoned as she threw out two of her Pokéballs. Wobbuffet was already out.

"Go Carnivine" James instructed as he threw out his Pokéball. The three balls opened to release the zigzag snake, green dragonfly and walking Venus flytrap. They weren't going in battle alone.

"Here I come!" Meowth growled as he lunged forward. Ash and Pikachu were ready for this. What better way to overcome losing that Semifinal match than this rumble?

"Go Pikachu," Ash called forth before throwing out four Pokéballs. "Infernape, Staraptor, Sceptile, and Totodile, I choose all of you!" His orbs released a warrior monkey with fire for hair, a large gray winged predator, a large green gecko and a small blue jumpy crocodile. For some reason, Ash had more he wanted to bring out. "...And let's not forget a really good friend." Suddenly, from the trees, a blue jackal leaped down and landed beside Pikachu. For some odd reason, this creature looked nostalgic.

"I don't know why Jess but that Lucario seems familiar to me," James pondered. The sight of the Lucario had Jessie doing a double take.

"You know James, you're right," Jessie agreed. "But I can't place where I have seen him before." Maybe it was the Lucario that Maylene had. Maybe not.

"Does the Tree of Beginning mean anything to you?" Lucario sighed telepathically. Hearing the jackal now rang more bells than a church...but even they couldn't believe it's that Lucario.

"It can't be." Jessie stuttered.

"Impossible." James shrieked.

"It's..." Meowth fumbled. Just say it, you three!

"It's the Lucario from that kingdom!" They loudly figured in unison. Ash came prepared, something that was rare on their memory. He wasn't afraid to tell them of their reunion.

"Yep, Pikachu and I took a little detour to greet the queen but to our surprise, Lucario was there!" he chuckled.

("We couldn't believe it at first,") Pikachu playfully shrugged. There was a solid reason but with both sides gearing for battle, there was no time.

"I was given another chance and given a mission to fulfill as Ash's partner." Lucario motioned boldly. Okay, maybe a snippet.

"Cut the chat and let's battle!" Jessie growled as her temper grew. She asked for it and she was going to get it. The rumble ensued. Both sides were sending attacks back and forth. The battles seemed to last longer than a normal Team Rocket confrontation would, but soon they all called on their Pokemon's strongest attacks. When each attack collided after combining with each other, there was a power struggled going on. Constantly, the attacks bounced back and forth as one another tried to gain dominance, but they soon stabilized. A few seconds into the battle, the attacks seemed to pulse like that of a heartbeat, and a few minutes felt like hours. Suddenly, a bright light emerged from the center of the attacks. As the light engulfed everyone, everything seemed to slow down to an absolute halt. When the light subsided the road was completely bare. Ash, Team Rocket and the Pokemon had disappeared. Meanwhile, in a different place…

"It has been done." female and a male voice hummed in unison. What had been done?

"Thank you, Dialga, Palkia," another male voice which resonated with power said.

"So it has begun, uh?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Indeed, Giratina," The second male voice said. "The Chosen One and his partners will soon face a challenge like no other in their lives."

"Are you sure they'll pull it off?" Giratina pondered. "It may be too much for them, Arceus."

"I know, but if someone can pull it off, it's them," Arceus sighed. At an unknown place, a blinding flash of light appeared. When the light dimmed down, Ash and his friends appeared and they seemed a bit roughed up. They were unconscious for a couple of hours. That's when the trainer and his Pokemon woke up. As soon as they did, they grouped together.

"What happened? "Ash wondered. "Last thing I remember was Team Rocket and that light..." He wasn't alone in that department.

("I have no idea,") Pikachu shrugged clueless. Everyone but Lucario would acknowledge knowing nothing.

"I just remember the light and felt a great force in it," Lucario huffed. Would that force involve one or more of the voices from the brief section a little while ago?

"I see," Ash vainly accepted as he became aware of his surroundings. "Guys, where are we?" Inside a shelter of some sort. They were in a house that seemed to have seen better days. They tried to go out but the door seemed to be locked. Before they could even try to escape, the door was open forcefully and several people with homemade melee weapons entered, glaring at them. They didn't look too friendly. Maybe a greeting would help. "Er, hi?" They yelled in a strange language (He doesn't know about Swahili) and went to attack the group. So much for a simple greeting.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt at the incoming groups of crazy people, shocking them. Lucario used Bone Rush to disarm their weapons. They were now unarmed but still acted dangerous. Sceptile used Bullet Seed at more incoming intruders. Bullet Seed did very little. Totodile used Water Gun as it shot a blast of water from it mouth on the floor making the townsfolk slip on to the floor. Staraptor used Steel Wing to slam its harden wings at the crazy folks. Infernape used Flamethrower and spun around to create a counter shield, a skill he taught his Pokémon thanks to a traveling buddy. The flames were doing a pretty good job at keeping them at bay. Unfortunately, one of them crossed the flaming barrier and seized Ash by his shoulders.

"Get off me!" he yelled as he tried to pry her off him. But what he didn't expect came from the woman and what inside her opened mouth: Leech-lie feelers protruding out of her mouth. "What the heck?" The young trainer was interrupted as the woman tried to give him the creepiest version of a French kiss ever seen.

("Ash!") Pikachu yelled as the Aura Pokemon fired an Aura Sphere to the creature, blasting her away from Ash. Pikachu electrocuted it until she seemed down for the count.

"You alright?" Lucario asked as well as Pikachu.

("That was strange.")

"T...Thanks guys," Ash wheezed between breaths. "That had to be the creepiest kiss ever." Was it really a kiss? His friends would've scolded him but it was not the moment. Ash's Pokemon continued to attack more the crazy townsfolk. More kept getting up and Ash knew that his Pokemon were getting exhausted since their arrival. Ash had to act and fast. He grabbed his Pokéballs and pointed at his creatures. "Infernape, Staraptor, Sceptile and Totodile, return now!" the red light shot toward the Pokémon which beamed them back into their balls. He then called back his Pikachu and Lucario. They weren't going to hang much longer against these people, if he could call them that; after a leech-like thing came out from one of them he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Rarrghh!" One of them went and grabbed him by the neck, effectively cutting his oxygen supply and pinning him to a wall.

"Gahk!" Was all Ash could say as he tried to pry the hands away. He started to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation when he heard booming sounds. They sounded like gunshots. One by one, the townsfolk started to drop like flies. The one holding Ash whipped his head to acknowledge the intruder, only to meet a skull-shattering kick, his hold on Ash slackening completely. "Wha..." Were Ash's words as he slumped to the floor, his foggy vision catching a glimpse of his savior, a cloaked being with a bird-like mask. Ash attempted to escape but the figure dashed and held him in bridal style. "Strange...It feels like a...girl..." These were his last thoughts before he fainted.

Drip, drip, Drip...

That was the sound Ash woke to, his groggy mind trying to piece what had happened. In a flash and a mild headache everything came to sense. The fight with the creatures, returning his friends and the cloaked being...then a more important issue came to his mind.

"My Pokémon!" he shrieked. Immediately his hands went to his belt and to his relief, they were there, but he had to be sure. "Everyone, come out!" He threw the Pokéballs in the air and to his glee, everyone was there.

("Ash!") they cheered together. The Pokemon went to check on their trainer and friend.

"Hey guys. I'm glad to see that you're alright." He smiled as he rubbed his neck in some pain. "It still hurts a bit." He then noticed Lucario had slipped into a fighting stance. "What's the matter, Lucario?"

"It's this place..." The jackal shivered. "You've been practicing your Aura skills, right?"

"A bit, but yes," Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head at Lucario's stern expression

"Anyways, watch the Aura in the place." Lucario requested. Complying, Ash focused. The aura they began to sense felt putrid.

"It looks strange, but..." Ash frowned. "It also feels foul."

"Indeed." Lucario still was tense. "Let's find a way out of here." Too late. Before they could even try to do so, a couple of painful moans were heard, chilling their spins.

"What was that?" They searched the place high and low. Infernape lit the place using the fire on its head. Their search bore fruit when they found two people on the ground. Being a rather aiding person, he wanted to help them.

"Ash, stop!" Lucario yelled, making him flinch. "Don't get near them!" Before Ash could retort, the two started to convulse violently and slimy tentacles started to protrude from their bodies, covering them completely, only leaving an agony-filled face peeking out of the tentacle mass. Immediately, the two creatures registered Ash and lunged at him. Before Ash could even scream, Sceptile was able to move him out of the way before the creatures grabbed them.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash praised. Sceptile smirked, but the moment was cut short by the creatures. All the Pokemon tried to get them away, but their attacks didn't provide the same result from before. Pikachu and his lightning seemed to only stun them briefly. Totodile's Water gun had not much of an effect. Staraptor was on that one too. Sceptile's Bullet Seed seemed to annoy them at most and Lucario's Aura Sphere jarred a bit but they got over it. Infernape had enough. He was so angry at the creatures that tried to harm his friends that his eyes turned red and the flame in his head got bigger. Everyone but the monsters seemed to notice this.

("Get out of there!") Infernape yelled. They did so, pulling Ash with them. Powered by his Blaze ability, he shot a wave of white-hot flames at the mishap creatures. When the flames covered them, they started to wail and trash horribly, giving chills to everyone. The Blaze didn't stop until the two creatures were nothing but ashes. After gathering their wits and Infernape calming down, Ash spoke.

"Guys, let's get out of here." They made their escape from the room. Unknown to them, someone was watching through a camera.

"These creatures seem to be quite the specimens." A man studied.

"I don't know, but they are really strange." A female voice now rang.

"No matter. Now is the time to see if they can survive to 'our' playground, Excella."

"As you wish, Albert." Who were these strange people and what was going in this crazy world that Ash and his Pokemon got sent to?


	2. Author's Note

**After so long of not working on the story, I've lost the inspiration for the story and don't know how I could continue, and I would like to extend a hand out to you readers to see if anyone would like to take up the torch and carry on the story.**

******Peace**


End file.
